Poison Ivy
by JustAnotherFanGirlingBookworm
Summary: 21-year old Ivy has been held in prison as a hostage in Afghanistan. Victor Benedict is out to rescue her. But Ivy has a secret that she has told no one and Vic is determined to find out what it is. However when her secret is revealed will it result in a tragedy or will the soulfinders overcome it together? Will it be smooth sailing for them or will they end up losing each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Poison Ivy**_

_Chapter 1_

My hands and feet were tied behind the chair and my red hair fell over my face as the guy slapped me, for what felt like the a hundredth time. But I had gotten used to his leather glove constantly making contact with my cheek, I wouldn't be surprised if he left permanent damage there.

"Tell me what happened!" He hissed, spitting in my face.

"I-I don't know, I swear!" I said as innocently as I could. But I did know what happened. Flashbacks rushed through my mind like the wind sweeping me off my feet.

_I was standing beside my best friend, Tom Saunders, he was sweating and his eyes were darting from left to right. He was nervous. I took his shaking hand and placed it into my small, leather gloved hand. He smiled at me with gratitude._

"_We'll be okay, I promise." I reassured him. But his smile turned into that disapproving frown. _

"_You can't promise that we'll be okay Ivy, something may happen to one of us and all that we can promise to each other is that we will be there for one another if something does happen, okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah sure, best friends are supposed to be there for each other right?"_

_He smiled at me tenderly and nodded. Our commander came into the dark and dingy room that we were hiding in and he began shouting instructions that were to be followed when we went into war. War. Such a small word yet it contains so much destruction. Finally he stopped talking and we were set to go. I took hold of Tom's hand, for what may be the last time, and squeezed._

"_Ready?" I whispered._

"_Ready." He said._

_Off we went running into the bright sunlight ready for what was to come. _

_After hours of fighting and bloodshed, I took off. Running to, what seemed like the exit of this war zone, a patch of trees in the distance but I stopped by a soldier who stood metres away from me._

"_Where are you going?" His tone was mocking and his smirk was evident on his face. I was about to turn around and run when I heard the click of a magazine being placed into a gun. I turned._

"_Say your last prayers sweetie. I know what you are." He spat. He was about to pull the trigger when I tackled him to the ground. He yanked off my glove and I tried to grab it but he held it from my reach. After that, all that was left was that man lying on the floor dead and there I was sitting beside him, screaming in shock._

I was woken from my flashback with a pair of icy blue eyes glaring into my emerald green ones.

"Liar!" He slapped me again.

For a moment he had assessed me from head to toe, then walked metres away from me with a disgusted look on his face that was directed at me. Once again I had took in his black, shaggy hair and scarred face down to his camouflaged uniform and muddy boots. I clenched my fists as I remembered he was dressed exactly like that when he took me away from my base, from my best friend and from my freedom. His name was anonymous to me and so is the location I am being held hostage in, which was a shame as I would have liked to seek revenge on what he had done to me for these past months in prison when I get out. I looked down at my own body, which was covered in old scars, old bruises, new cuts, mud and blood, and was disgusted with it. Torture. That was what he had put me through to get me to blurt out my secret, but nothing will ever work. Nothing.

As if he were reading my thoughts he said "We will find out soon my dear. We will find out what you have got to hide."

I smirked and laughed darkly "Over my dead body!" I replied.

"Oh I already figured that out." He laughed. "Which is why, my dear, I have got another body."

Two other soldiers brought out a limp looking figure and they threw it under the dim light. My heart began to race and all of a sudden stopped. There lying in front of me was a person I had thought I would never see again, Tom.

"Tom!" I screamed and struggled against the ropes.

"Now, my dear, tell me what happened!" He said.

"No! Please!" I screamed again as the tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Very well, I will give you until tomorrow or else Tom will be tortured in the same way you were but he gets an audience." He said looking directly at me and winked.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

He assessed me with those icy blue eyes again and smirked, then walked out of the room clicking off the dim light and leaving me and Tom in the darkness whilst praying that my secret will never be revealed and that Tom would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me neither do Sky or Phoenix, they belong to Joss Stirling. :)**

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't mention this before but I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys all enjoy! Please R&R! Also I would love it if you guys told me what you think of this fanfic so far and if you guys have any suggestions for this fanfic or any future ones! Thank you! :D**

_Chapter 2_

I paced around the living room.

"Prison?" I stated in disbelief. My soulfinder was in prison in Afghanistan. What had had she done to herself in prison? I shook my head. That didn't matter all I know is that she is my soulfinder and she needs my help despite the fact that she could be a dangerous criminal. I could feel Crystal and Xav's eyes staring at me with concern but I had made no eye contact with them.

"Vic are you okay?" Crystal had said in a gentle yet concerned tone.

"Yeah I am. Thanks Crystal." I smiled at her. "Well it looks like I'm going to Afghanistan."

"All I can say to you Vic is try not to get killed bro." Xav's tone was dripping with sarcasm but I could tell that there was some underlying concern beneath those words.

"Thanks bro, I'll try."

"Now you got the hardest task to face before you go to Afghanistan... You gotta tell Mum!"

"What! No I can't tell her! Mum would go ballistic!" I yelled.

"Why would Mum go ballistic?" Mum had entered the room, smiling at Crystal and Xav then giving me a suspicious look.

"Uh Mum. Uh well I'm going to Afghanistan." I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself for that. Great Vic just tell her that you're going to a dangerous country. I might as well tell her I'm going to a prison to rescue my soulfinder that has a criminal record and may potentially be psychopathic murderer! Okay, a little too much exaggeration Vic.

"What?! Why Vic?!" She yelled yet her eyes showed so much worry.

"Mum, my soulfinder is out there and I need to find her." I said as gently as I could to avoid any arguments that may potentially stop me from getting on a plane to Afghanistan.

"What? Your soulfinder? Oh Vic." She was about to cry.

"Mum. Please don't." I held my arms out to her and though she has a small frame she hugged me so tightly, I could have sworn she blocked my airways for a second.

"Okay, we will talk to your father about this and we will see okay?" She swiped her tears away.

"But Mum I need to go! I-"

"No buts Vic. End of discussion until your father hears about this!" Her stern voice made me shut up and so I went upstairs to do my work.

Hours later I received a knock on the door and heard someone come in.

"Hey Vic, Mum wants you down to talk about going to-" Uriel started to say until I interrupted him.

"I know what she wants to talk about Uri!" I said more sharply than I intended.

"Hey man. Listen it will be fine whatever happens you know. At least you are going to find your soulfinder one way or another, right?" Uriel said sadly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry man. You're right I should be happy either way."

"It's cool. Come on everyone is waiting for the big verdict." With that he gently closed the door, leaving me on my own again.

I came downstairs a couple of minutes later and found that everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me. All the couples were all cuddled together whilst Will and Uriel were standing together, shoulder to shoulder, trying not to look miserable, but I knew they were slipping fast.

"Vic, me and your father have decided that..." she paused and hesitated.

"Mum, who are you trying to be Dermot O'Leary? Please tell Vic he looks like he's gonna explode and the tension is too much for everyone." Xav joked whilst Mum glared at him.

"As I was saying, Vic, me and your father have decided that you can go but please just be careful. As soon as you find her come straight back home, okay?"

I sighed with happiness. "Yes Mum, I will do everything you want, thank you."

I turned walked out of the kitchen, with a smile on my face, and went to my room. I lay on my bed thinking about her. Wondering what she would look like, how she would react towards me, and certainly hoping for no mushy, cliché romance. With those thoughts I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me, they all belong to Joss Stirling**

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you are enjoying my first fanfic so far. It would be great if some of you left a review so I could look at any suggestions that some of you may have for this fanfic or any others i may create in the future. Or just reviews that involve how this fanfic is going so far, whether you like or if i need to make any improvements on it. Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 3_

I felt rough hands gently brushing over my own and with that feeling I threw my head backwards as hard as I could. I was rewarded with a loud crack in the nose. The person behind me had groaned in pain, I smiled triumphantly. But the second my smiled appeared, it disappeared again and I was left with a feeling of concern. Suddenly I had remembered Tom was in the room with me.

"Tom?" I whispered.

The person had groaned again. "Urgh! Ow Ivy, I think you've broken my nose again!" Tom whined.

I giggled, remembering the time when I had first met Tom I had broken his nose.

_It was my first time at the training camp and I had just entered the canteen. I observed that there was a majority of men and a minority of women there. I sat with some guys I had trained with beforehand and they had all nodded at me with acknowledgement. I sat there stirring the food on my plate, I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to train. I sighed and shoved a spoonful in my mouth then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and the first thing I saw were turquoise coloured eyes. They were beautiful. I gazed at the rest of him. He had sandy blonde hair, defined cheekbones and a tall, athletic build. If I wasn't in such a shit mood I may have considered the guy as handsome and really fit but I glared at him with an annoyed expression. _

"_Um hey." He said nervously._

_I raised one eyebrow to intimidate him even more. "Hi." I said in a bored tone that hopefully gave away the fact that I wasn't interested in whatever he wanted and wanted him to get lost._

"_I'm Tom." He offered his hand for me to shake. I just glanced at it and looked back at my food._

"_Ivy." I said in a blunt tone and chewed my food absent mindedly whilst listening to this oaf drone on. _

"_I just wanted to welcome you into the army. We are all equals here even if you are a psychopathic murderer who really deserves to be in jail rather than here but anyway I -" He got interrupted by me, getting up from my seat and swinging a punch at his nose._

_He face was covered in blood and he was moaning in pain on the floor._

"_Say anything about my past again and you will be the next one I'll kill!" I spat and walked out of my the canteen, leaving the commotion behind me._

_I got in trouble later by our leader and he made me do 10 laps around the field and 50 push ups, for hitting one of my team members but I honestly didn't care, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Anyway he got what he deserves. End. Of. Story._

_Later I was in my room lying in my bed thinking about my dark past, when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, I couldn't be bothered for anyone right now. I opened the door and it revealed Tom._

_I glared at him. "What? My punch wasn't enough for you so you come here to beg for more. Well sorry to disappoint but we're closed at the moment!" I snapped viciously and was about to slam the door in his face when he stuck his foot between the door jamb and the door. _

"_Wait! I wanted to say sorry Ivy. It was a dare you see and I was a idiot to carry that joke out. I'm sorry." Tom said it quickly as he probably would have guessed, I would've slammed the door in his face during his little speech._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I paused. "You know you said sorry twice, right?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah but I'm sorry for what happened."_

"_That's three times now." _

_He laughed. It was nice, almost comforting. "Truce?" He put out his hand once again._

_I smiled, in what felt like years. "Truce" I agreed and shook his hand._

I looked back at Tom, who was pale and weak from the pain that was inflicted on him along with the blood from the broken nose, but he was clearly thinking about the same memory.

"Tom?" I said gently. He looked at me. "What were you trying to do – you know – before I broke your nose for the second time?"

"I was trying to untie you. So we could get out of here." He smiled hopefully.

"And where is 'here' Tom. Do you even know where we are?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No but we have to get out of here unless of course you wanna stay in this hell hole?"

He knew my answer before I even said it. "Let's get out of here." I agreed.

He loosened the ropes on my hands and my feet and we were free to go. The only thing that's blocking us is a locked door and about a dozen armed soldiers ready to kill us on the spot once they have seen us trying to escape. Yeah, no big deal. Easy peasy.

I heard the sound of the door clicking open. Damn! I looked at Tom desperately, he was motioning me back to the chair and loosely tied up the ropes on my wrists and ankles. Seconds later he dropped to the floor, conveying that he was still weak after being tortured.

As I expected, the officer was back with a permanent smirk always on his stupid, little face.

"Well, my dear, have you decided what you are going to do?" He said in a sweet sickly voice that made me want to knock that stupid smirk right off his face.

I sighed. I breathed in deeply and was preparing myself for what I had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All of the Benedict characters belong to Joss Stirling. **

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the follows and **xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx **thanks for those reviews! Anyways I would just like to say I feel like this isn't the best chapter I have written. But please tell me what you guys think. Thanks! R&R! ;)**

_Chapter 4 _

I was almost there at my destination. It had been a hell of a long journey just to get here. It started with me finishing off packing my suitcase and meeting all my family members downstairs, which involved tears, wishing me luck and warning me to come back alive. The plane journey had taken hours to get to Afghanistan, I swore I could've died of boredom being on that private jet. I had taken a private jet because firstly it would take too long to book the tickets and actually get on that plane and secondly I'm a really impatient guy so I just told my colleagues that it was an emergency, which it was... for me.

Finally I was in Afghanistan and was on my way to this prison in the middle of nowhere. My excuse to get her out is to play the role of an agent, which isn't that hard as I am one, and explain to the guys that she is innocent and needs to released. Sounds easy I know, and it will be because, one I am Victor Benedict and two I will use compulsion if anyone gets in the way of me and my soulfinder.

The prison wasn't much to look at so I paid no attention to detail to its appearance, in fact, I hadn't paid any attention to anything. I didn't care. I just wanted her.

When I first walked in I saw soldiers guarding ever cell and door there was with an armed weapon in their hand.

"Can I help you?" A man stood before me with dirty blonde hair and one suspicious eye directed at me.

"Yes, I am Agent Benedict. I'm here to see into the case of a girl who was claimed a murderer in the last few months." I said with confidence, trying not give away any signs of lying.

He assessed me with his eye and nodded "Follow me."

We walked down a dark corridor leading to a steel door. The soldier knocked on the door and said in a gruff voice "Sir, a man named Agent Benedict is here is see into the case of Ivy Winchester." He eyed me up again.

Ivy Winchester. I turned the name over in my head. I liked it. It reminded me of poison ivy, it's beautiful yet dangerous. Now that's my type of girl, let's just hope she's not some psycho killer, Mum would not like a daughter, who commits crimes. Ironic really, that I could be paired up with a possible murderer whereas I arrest criminals for a living.

I heard yelling and loud noises resulting in moans of pain. I heard the door being unlocked with a clicked and there revealed and averaged sized man with a scar face and shaggy, black hair.

"What about Ivy?" He spat with anger and suspicion.

"I'm here to see of she is innocent." I said sounding authoritative and confident.

He had assessed me just like the blonde one had. "Fine, after you." He said with a smirk on his face, I had a feeling something bad was about to happen, whilst held the door open for me.

I was about to walk in when I had heard the sound of a women's voice on the other side of the door "Haven't you heard it's ladies first." Then I saw her arm lash out out at the black-haired man and gave a hard punch, and before the blonde one had any time to react she lashed her leg out and kicked him in the stomach, which had caused him to hit his head on the wall, moaning in pain.

I turned and stared at the women that was standing before me. God, she was beautiful. Her red, fiery hair fell around her face, her bright, emerald green eyes bored into mine and her small framed body was standing in a position ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me, they all belong to Joss Stirling**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but for many reasons. One I thought that you didn't really like this fanfiction. Two I have had a little writer's block. Three I have been so busy with A levels. Again I am so sorry for the wait, I feel awfully bad. But here is chapter 5 and i hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review as I love to hear what you guys think or what i should improve on! **

**Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 5_

I stood there in front of him, ready to attack. I assessed him once over, he had tanned skin, long hair tied in a ponytail, sharp, steely eyes and a muscular build. I bit my lip, God he was gorgeous. I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused on what I had to do to escape.

He took a step forwards with his hands in front of him and I was about to lash out on him, thinking he was going to stop me or hurt me. But I stopped when I heard his deep, sexy voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ivy." He said gently and his eyes softened when making eye contact with me.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound tough and vicious.

He smiled. Oh My Gosh. His smile. I was either going to melt to the ground or squeal. I decided to squeal. Mentally.

"I just came here to ask something."

"Oh and what's that?" I said trying not to sound eager or curious. The question sounded like I didn't care, which was good because the last thing I need is for him to know I'm fangirling over him even though I don't really know him.

"_Are you my soulfinder?" _He said mentally in my mind.

I gasped. It was like fireworks were exploding in my head and my vision became clearer, my eyes and mind were focused on him. And only him.

He was trying patient but actually looked very eager and anticipated for the verdict. I sent him a reply.

"_Well who would have thought I would meet my soulfinder in prison?"_

He laughed and took me in his arms. "I've finally found you." He whispered.

"Ivy?" I heard Tom whisper my name.

"Tom!" I rushed to him, checking if he was okay. The commander had beaten him to a pulp because I had refused to tell him anything and I was waiting for what I had planned, which was to attack.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just a few punches and kicks that's all." He croaked.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug.

I heard footsteps entering the room. I turned and saw Victor standing in the room, narrowing his eyes at Tom.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

"Well I could ask you the same question?" My soulfinder said in a steely voice.

"Well I don't even know your name so why don't you start introducing yourself?" I said shyly.

He just smiled softly at me and said in a gentle tone. "I'm Victor Benedict. Vic for short."

He was so hot, I could not stop staring at him. He caught me in the act of checking him out and winked at me, causing me to blush. A lot.

"_You know, if you took a picture it would last a lot longer." _Vic spoke to me telepathically.

"_Honey, the only good-looking person in this room is me and we all know it." _I replied.

He threw his head back and laughed. Boy do I need to stop obsessing over this guy, though I have to admit his laugh was so sexy! Tom's wary stare went back and forth between me and Vic, his gaze settled on me and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah and he's well um he's my –"

"Soulfinder." Vic and I said in unison, causing us to smile at each other.

"Wow! Um congrats Ivy!" Tom sounded like a deflated balloon.

I mentally reminded myself to talk to him later. I eyes swept back to my mysterious man, but I caught him checking me out. I smirked at him whilst it was his turn to blush.

I shook myself out a daze and focused on how we would get the hell out of here.

"Follow me, I can get you guys out." Vic said, obviously reading my train of thought.

We turned to walk out the door, when we came face to face with about 12 angry soldiers and guards pointing their guns at us.

"Oh shit!" Tom said under his breath.

Well shit is one way to put it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Benedicts all belong to the genius, Joss Stirling**

**Hey my little readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to but I will try to get into the routine again and update for you guys. I'm not so sure about this chapter but leave a review and tell me what you think? Thank you to all you guys who have been reviewing, it makes me really happy! Follow, Rate, Review, Fave! Thought of a ship name for Crystal and Xavier (My Fave Couple) #Cravier! Hahaha (Bit random, I know. But hey, It's the story of my life!). **

Chapter_ 6_

The guards pointed their guns at us. I glanced at Vic, who looked like he was slowly calculating a solution to get us out without getting harmed; then at Tom, who looked exhausted after being beaten up and then me… well I was always known to be the impulsive one in my family and with that thought, I ran up to one of the guards, ready to attack.

The guard was startled by the idea that I was approaching him fast. He fumbled with the trigger of the gun but he was too late. I was already at arm's length before I swung my fist in an arch and hitting him straight on the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and the flowing tracks of blood rushing out of his nose.

His face had darkened with anger as swiped the blood with the sleeve of his jacket, before I could guess his next move, his arm shot out to grab me and he twisted it around, slowly and painfully.

I gritted by teeth to prevent myself from screaming in pain but just as he was going to twist it any further, his body slumped to the floor, ungraciously.

I was standing face to face with Tom, I nodded in gratitude whilst he smiled and winked at me. I glanced to see Vic, who was grabbing any guard who came at him, but instead of attacking them, he stared into their eyes with such a large amount of concentration and moments later the guards that attacked him before, walked away without a word and went straight out the door. Huh, weird.

I heard a shots being fired and seconds later Tom stumbling to the floor, clutching his arm to waist.

"Tom!" I yelled in panic, I ran up to the guard who attacked him but he was quicker and slapped me across the face.

The next thing I knew was that he was screaming in agony whilst I was checking if Tom was okay.

"Tom, Tom, are you okay?" I said softly.

"Yeah course I am. I mean it's not like I just got shot and now I'm in unbearable pain, you idiot!" he said sarcastically.

I ignored him whilst I took of my jacket, leaving me with a black, short sleeved top, and ripped it to pieces. I bundled the pieces of fabric up and pressed it against his wound. The room was silent. No shots being fired. No bodies falling to the floor. Just silence. I looked around the room, there were no more guards trying to kill us, only Vic who looked drained from whatever the hell he was doing. He met my eyes, and they were filled with anger and fear.

"What the hell?!" Vic yelled at me.

"What?" I said, in an annoyed tone. I had no idea of what I did wrong, so I was definitely pissed when he shouted at me.

"Why the hell would you go into a fight without thinking Ivy?!" He said in an angry voice whilst I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I was thinking, my plan was to fight." I said in a blatantly obvious tone.

"That's not funny!" He replied. God, does this guy ever just chill.

"I wasn't trying to be!" I said, matching my angry tone to his. Two people can play who-can-scream-the-loudest-at-each-other game.

"You could've got seriously hurt or even worse killed!" His face was red with anger, which would've scared me if I wasn't such a tough cookie.

"Oh please Vic! I was in a fricking prison with other fricking people! So I can fricking handle myself thank you very much!" I shouted and turned my back against him.

I looked at Tom, he was pale and his lips were chalky white. I stroked his hair whilst I watched the bundle of fabric soaking up the blood.

I heard Vic sigh. "Look, Ivy, I'm...I'm sorry, ok? I don't want you hurt or running into danger, I feel like I should protect you despite the fact that I met you like fifteen minutes ago."

"Whatever." I muttered. I didn't need protecting, I could protect myself. He crouched down next to me.

"We need to get him out of here before he loses too much blood." Vic instructed as he lifted Tom's body as if he weighed nothing.

I nodded at him, too tired to speak. I smiled as Vic carried Tom with ease, even though I was slightly annoyed at Vic from our argument I still think he is hot and sexy… very, very sexy. But my smiled vanished and a frown appeared on my face, I thought about Vic's words earlier, saying that I needed protecting. He was wrong, it isn't me that needs protecting. It's him that needs protecting…from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me only to the genius who invented them... Joss Stirling.**

**Hey my wonderful little readers! I feel like i have been updating more recently which is good for you guys, i hope. Here is my next chapter, which is kind of long but not that long. Hope you like it! I am so happy to be able to read the reviews that people have given me it's so nice to hear from my little readers! So please leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter and i am open with any constructive criticisms. for this fanfic. Also follow, fave and rate for me because i will love my little readers forever! Thank you! ;) **

_Chapter 7_

As we walked down the hallway, the guards stood by each cell but unfazed by the fact the both me and Tom were leaving. I looked at one of their faces, wondering what was wrong with them.

"I mind manipulate people. They won't attack us again, I used compulsion so they won't be able to." Vic explained.

"Oh." It was all I could say.

We passed my room and I walked in and grabbed my bags and personal items from the room I was staying in whilst I was being tortured. As I packed the very few things I had owned, I had a moment of realization. Tom and I were free, we would never be trapped in this place again or face that idiot, who caused the scars on my body to remain for a long period of time. I sighed with happiness as Vic walked into my room.

"Tom's getting his stuff together and then we can get out of this hell hole." Vic informed me.

I nodded "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said as I felt his gaze staring at my face. "Ivy I-"

Vic stopped mid-sentence and I turned to see Tom leaning against the doorjamb, waiting patiently.

"Ready to go?" Tom said, his turquoise eyes staring straight into mine.

I had always like Tom's eyes, it had always reminded me of the ocean, beautiful and intense. I remembered how much I loved going to the beach when I was a kid but after my parents abandoned me, I refused to go anywhere that would remind me of my family. We walked down the corridor and was about to leave this place once and for all. Tom gently took my small gloved hand and placed it into his own and gave it a small squeeze. I could tell he was anticipated by the freedom we would be granted as soon as we would walk out of here forever.

As we stepped out of the door the sun burned my eyes, I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light. It had been a while since I had actually seen the sun, for months I was trapped in a cell where I couldn't hide or escape. I followed Vic, without looking at the environment surrounding me. I was scared that if I looked at where I was, the location would haunt me forever, just like the way that stupid bastard had me screaming through my nightmares, because of the ways he would slowly and painfully torture me.

The next thing I knew was that we were at the airport, ready to go to America. Well specifically in Colorado since Vic explained that his family were eager to meet me. I observed the environment and people that surrounded me. There were people departing from their loved ones as they cried and stayed in their embrace for as long as they could; there were families excited to see their children return home to them and there were tourists who came to explore the new country they were in and ready to proceed in a long journey of discovery and amazement. Whereas I was about to be freed, like a bird being let out of the cage, they had trapped me for what seems like forever, I was a bird ready to stretch my wings and fly away and feel the sense of freedom buzzing through me.

"What are you smiling about?" Vic whispered in my ear. I realised I must have looked like a complete retard in front of everyone, just smiling for no apparent reason, especially in front of my drop dead gorgeous soulfinder.

"Oh you know, the fact that I'm free from that bastard and that I've found you." I replied as I turned around to meet his steely, dark eyes.

"You're happy that you found me?" He said, it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"Of course." I shrugged. "Your my golden ticket to freedom, if it wasn't for you I would be getting out of there after a few more days, which would have been hell." I said rather cockily.

"So you just used me as a means to an end?" He smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, sorry mate. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? No offense or anything." I said smiling at the thought of how this conversation was going.

"Oh none taken, but keep this in mind, _mate_. I'll be using you as a means to an end when you're not expecting it." He winked at me.

"Oh great, I'm so looking forward to it." I replied.

We heard the announcement that our flight will be ready to board now. I looked round for Tom and found him chatting to some blonde haired girl, who was giggling at whatever he was saying. This annoyed me for some weird reason as I walked up to them as gently tugged Tom away from the blue eyed blonde girl.

"What?" Tom said as he caught up with me. "Jealous?" He smirked.

I almost faltered, realising that this may be true but shook the thought out of my mind before I had the chance to analyse it.

"No, I just don't want you talking to strangers, Tom." I said rather sharply, which surprised me.

Tom sighed. "Yes mother, I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

He laughed along with me, up until we found Vic.

"What's so funny?" Vic asked.

"Tom just being Tom." I explained.

Vic nodded as if he understood and Tom stood beside me holding my hand as we gave in our boarding passes, which Vic checked out. He explained that he and his colleagues sorted our passports and stuff so that we will be officially live in America from now on. Tom and I just went along with whatever, since we were both desperate to run away and we both would have preferred to settle somewhere rather than be on the run for the rest of our lives from enemies and the law.

We settled in our seats, ready for the long journey ahead, anticipating for what was to come. I listened to the very boring hostess instructing us to do what we were told so that we would have a safe flight or whatever shit she was telling us. I honestly couldn't give a damn about having a safer flight and preventing harm by putting on a pathetic seat belt, I was very tempted not to do so but Vic gave me a look that made me want to challenge him but I was so tired I didn't put up a fight and did what the hostess said. I had been through much more than this, so I didn't care but I did it anyway just to please Vic and the hostess. I looked out the window as we ascended into the air and looked at the clouds that appeared beneath the plane. I sighed with content as I had dreamed about freedom for so long, I didn't think this was real but it is. I was free, I was like a bird flying through the air, flying with that sense of freedom that I will always treasure…


End file.
